The purpose of this study is to measure IGF-1, and IGF1-BP3 in children with short stature, and correlate the results with other indices, including plasma GH levels (post stimulation), and urinary GH excretion. The aim is to determine which of these parameters provide the best discriminant in the diagnosis of Growth hormone Deficiency.